Charmed
by Chatay
Summary: Somethings in life can't be helped, and can only be accepted. Accidents aren't always so bad. A short little song fic of sorts. Takouji.


Charmed

PG-13

One-Shot/Song-fic

Couple: Takouji

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot.

AN: Inspired by "Existentialism on Prom Night," by Straylight Run. I've been feeling partially writer blocked on Darkness, so I figured I'd get the juices flowing with some lovely goregous fluff. Enjoy.

* * *

_When the sun came up _

_We were sleeping in_

_Sunk inside our blankets_

_Sprawled across the bed_

_And we were dreaming_

A small white cat streched as it made its way through the Kanbara household. It delicately took its time, seeming to move with a never ending grace. She paused briefly before a door, before slipping its paw inbetween the wooden aparatus.

The door creaked slightly and then opened just enough for the small kitten to slip through. It blinked curiously at the site on the floor.

The sun was graciously billowing in casting shadows. Two boys lay entwined in a mess of flesh and blankets. One sleeping soundly while the other simply marveled at the other boy's presence.

A soft sound drifted from the conscious boys lips.

"_and we were dreaming... there are moments when I know it..."_

Takuya smiled as the soft voice drifted into his dreams. He snuggled closer to the source of warmth and a hint of love began to mix with the voice's soft tone.

"_and the world revolves around us..."_

Kouji smiled and continued his serenade as the barely conscious Takuya wormed his way past the blankets that partially seperated the two.

"_and we're keeping it... keeping it all going..."_

Takuya's eyes opened slowly as he brought his body in contact with Kouji and grinned impishly when the other boy raised a eyebrow at him.

"_this delicate balance... vulnerable... all knowing..."_

Takuya slowly let his fingers tip toe up Kouji's arm.

"_you would kill for this, just a little bit..." _Takuya cooed.

Kouji shivered as Takuya's hand made its way into his hair. Takuya ever so slowly pulled his hair free from its holder. He glided his fingers along the delicate blue tresses, marveling at the smoothness.

"_sing like you think no one's listening..." _he whispered.

He inched his way closer to the heavenly body before him and slipped his other free hand around Kouji's waist. He slowly began to close the distance between their lips and then stopped just before they touched.

He chuckled at the slight groan that escaped his koi's lips. He slowly moved his fingers up and down the other boy's spine and smiled in delight as Kouji reacted. Arching his body into Takuya's.

"_you would kill for this, just a little bit..."_

Kouji's arms slipped around Takuya's slender body and pulled the boy close in one quick, but gentle movement. He smiled when he saw the look on Takuya's startled face.

He let his hands play the same trick. Slowly traveling up and down the brunette's spin while another caressed through redish locks.

_so sing me something soft_

_sad and delicate_

Their lips met in a delicate joy that seemed to radiate in the early morning.

_Or loud and out of key_

_Sing me anything_

As the sun began to rise in the sky, the two boys lay once more merely enjoying each other's company.

"Mmm.. Kouji."

Kouji turned his face and stared at the brunette, "Hmm?"

"It's warm. I don't mind ya know?"

Kouji raised an eyebrow, "Don't mind what?"

The brunette stretched slightly and turned to face his lover. His fingers grasped Kouji's chin gently. He let his fingers trail across the ebony haired boy's face, slowly tracing the outline.

"This. I don't mind this."

Kouji smiled and turned his head and kissed Takuya's hands gently.

"Mmm... and why's that?"

Takuya frowned slightly, "I'm trying to be romantic here, and here you are trying to fish out compliments. Well fine then."

Kouji laughed as Takuya hmped and folded his arms across his chest. Kouji slowly inched up towards the brunette and nuzzled his neck.

Takuya nearly purred in contentment, "I love the warmth."

Takuya casually turned and until he was on top of Kouji. He slowly placed a tender kiss on the blue eyed boy's lips and then whispered into those lips.

"The warmth. I can see you, when we're like this."

Kouji smiled as he stared into a pair of chocolate brown eyes that would never see his own. Takuya's eyes would never truly see the outline of his face.

Kouji closed the gap between them. They shared a soul sealing kiss.

"Then see me you shall."

_we're glad for what we've got   
done with what we've lost   
our whole lives laid out right in front of us_


End file.
